


And Beyond

by ImaKaraTabiHe



Series: Speedster Family [15]
Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Planet, Aliens, Civil War, Green Lantern didn't ask anyone, Green Lantern is in trouble, Hurt/Comfort, Outer Space, Poor Hal, Scolding, Sneakiness, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaKaraTabiHe/pseuds/ImaKaraTabiHe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his uncle and aunt go on a second honeymoon, Wally ends up staying with Hal, which he's fine with that because Hal's cool.  He just didn't expect them to go "adventuring".</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Beyond

“Kid, duck!” Wally ducked his head down just in time to avoid a stone arrow crackling with a purple light whiz passed his head. The silver grass beneath his feet jingled like bells every time he stepped on it making the scientist inside him sit up with interest.

The shrill sounds of an alien language behind him and the pounding of footsteps mixed in with jingling made him look up at Green Lantern. “You know Uncle Hal, I'm pretty sure this isn't what Uncle B had in mind when he said I could spend the week with you!” he yelled up to Green Lantern.

Green Lantern dodged an arrow and batted three more away with a glowing construct of a hand. “How so, Kid?”

Wally leaped over a fallen green tree trunk. “I'm pretty sure he meant on spending the week together _on Earth!”_

Green Lantern paused mid flight to look down at him with a frown, building a shield between the Eroians and them. “What? No,” he shook his head. “Remember? You were there. I asked Barry and he said it was fi-” Wally shook his head.

Green Lantern blinked in confusion. “I didn't?”

Wally shook his head 'no' again.

“ _Screeee!”_ an alien shouted at them.

“Huh.” Green Lantern simply murmured as the shield he'd constructed morphed to cover the aliens like a bubble. “I guess I didn't.”

Wally rolled his eyes beneath his goggles.

Honestly he should've known better when Uncle Hal had turned to him after the cruise ship with Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry had taken off for their second honeymoon and told him they were going “ adventuring”.

O kay, so he had been a bit nervous about going to Oa. Very, actually, but Uncle Hal said he had business to attend to before they could adventure. He didn't see the trouble of going with him if he had something important to take care of.

Problem was after Uncle Hal met with some of his superiors, he proceeded to show Wally around. Introducing him to Kilowog (who he actually thought was the awesomest alien ever) and some of his other friends were cool.

When they'd finally headed back into space, Wally had thought they were heading home. Except.. The planet they went to was silver and green with splotches of blue. It definitely hadn't been Earth. He should've said something, asked something, but he couldn't help but get caught up in the excitement of being in s _pace_ .

Then it all went to Hell.

“I guess you didn't ask the Rogues either, did you?” Wally dodged as more aliens appeared and shot stone arrows at them.

“Well – no! Was I supposed to?” Green Lantern stuttered as he reflected a volley of arrows.

Wally looked at him, incredulous. “Are you serious.”

“...Ahh man..”

He winced as an arrow sliced through his suit, the purple energy biting into his skin and digging itself into his bones. “Shit!”

“Kid! You okay?” Green Lantern called down to him, anxiously trying to box in the new arrivals in.

“I'm fine!” Wally called up to Green Lantern, hand clutching his wound as sparking red blood slipped through his fingers.

“You sure?”

Wally dodged another arrow before looking back up at Green Lantern. “Just a little grazed!”

Green Lantern faltered in midair. “I am so dead...” he muttered under his breath, wondering if he could take another trip back to Oa and have someone heal Wally up there.

“Run!”

Wally ran with Green Lantern flying behind him, marveling at the jingle of the grass beneath his feet. 'Maybe I could bring some back?..' He dipped down as he ran and plucked a few blades of grass and stuck them in a pocket in his suit.

Unfortunately, he'd gotten distracted and fell face first when he tripped over a root. Luckily, Green Lantern was there to grab him and pull him up into the sky with him, enveloping them in a green bubble. “Maybe it's time to ditch this planet.”

“You mean, run away because they don't like visitors?” Wally asked, pointedly.

Green Lantern scoffed. “No! They just couldn't handle my awesomeness,” he said defensively.

Wally rolled his eyes with a smile. “Whatever makes you feel better, Uncle Hal.”

Narrowing his eyes at Wally, Green Lantern set him down in the bubble and looked over his wound. “Huh… Purple.”

The sparks of purple energy in his blood was less than reassuring. “What is it?” Wally asked, a little bit uneasy.

“Uh..”

“You have no idea, do you?”

“...Not a clue,” Green Lantern admitted, but was then quick to add, “But I'm sure it's fine.”

Wally quirked a brow. “If it's so fine, would you like to go back and get a matching cut?”

“No, I'm good. Purple and green? Pft. Does not match.”

Wally wanted to laugh. They did so go together. Purple and yellow and red? Definitely not. Gosh, he wasn't supposed to feel like this was such an amusing situation. “Guess we should head back, yeah? Been a few days anyways. I'm sure Uncle B's been calling.”

Green Lantern's face paled significantly. “W-what? No. I mean, no need to go home yet. We're good here.”

“Maybe we shouldn't go back to Earth at all..” Green Lantern breathed out to himself, muttering about how dangerous it would be and all.

“Hey Uncle Hal,” Wally started, staring back at the planet. “I thought you said they weren't capable of space travel yet.”

Green Lantern scoffed. “Not yet. One day they will be.” His head tilted to the side as he looked at Wally.

“If they're not capable of space travel yet, what are those?” Wally pointed at ten jet sized ships that looked a bit like the body of a water bottle. Green Lantern squinted, hand over his brow as if it could make him see further than he really could.

“I -” he coughed, “might've been mistaken.”

Wally groaned, a small sensation of tingling digging through his wound and into his bones. “I thought you were the alien expert!”

“Um.. You can't win them all?” Green Lantern gave him a small smile, trying to appear small.

Wally rolled his eyes. “So.. are we going to stay here or are we going to run because they're getting awful close.”

Green Lantern's eyes widened and his head whipped back to the ships. “Shit, fuck, shit!” he cursed, frazzled. “Run!”

While he really wanted to tell him that he was in space and he couldn't very well run on _nothing_ , he found himself biting his tongue as Green Lantern zoomed, ahead with Wally behind in a green bubble being pulled like a fish on a line. 'Now I know how Uncle B feels,' Wally whined as he fought to keep his balance. He swore never to laugh at Uncle B when he complained about Hal's “driving” ever again.

An energy burst zipped passed them as Green Lantern dodged it. The motion had Wally flying back against the bubble with a thud that knocked the air from his lungs. He fell forward on his knees, moaning.

Vaguely he could hear Green Lantern whining about 'territorial aliens' and how he was 'so dead if Barry ever found out'. “Don't forget Uncle Len and Bats,” Wally called out, his stomach lagging as Green Lantern sped up with a muttered curse of ' _fucking hell!'_

  


“ _All I'm asking Snart is if you could see if Wally is there,”_ Flash sighed, frustrated and edgy over the phone.

Len snorted, “And I told you, he's probably fine.” He continued, stopping Flash from getting any gripes out, “But if it makes you feel better, I'm just now arriving at the address you sent me. I'll have Wally call you if he's here, but they could be out at the Zoo or something,” Len grumbled, hearing Flash agree before ending the call. He was highly unwilling to admit that anything might be wrong.

Could Wally really get in that much trouble in so little time? 'He could,' Len winced, thinking about all the things that Wally had already been through. 'Kid has the luck of seven broken mirrors,' he remarked to himself.

Len parked his bike and pulled his helmet with a quick pat to be sure that his Cold gun was on his person. Hey, if something really was wrong, he wanted to be prepared. Plus, he might be a bit ticked that whoever this friend of Flash's is didn't bother to let him know about keeping Wally.

'Apartment number… 243,' he remembered as he stepped out of the elevator, turning towards the section of the complex where the apartment was.

“I'm telling you it looks like shit,” a man's voice came from the door of the apartment just as he stepped up to knock on the door. Len raised an eyebrow.

“And I'm telling you that just because it looks like shit doesn't mean I'm going to let you wash it out with alcohol,” a young voice came. Brows furrowing, Len's fingers found the edge of his gun.  _ He knew that voice. _

“Come on, kid, your uncle will kill me if I let you catch an infection,” the man pleaded, but Wally was relentlessly protesting.

“No! It's still fucking sparking! Who knows what alcohol would do to it?”

“But..”

“No,” Wally's voice continued. “It's not even bleeding anymore.”

“But it's not healing like usual though,” the man added in, sounding guilty.

And.. yeah, Len had had enough. He reached for the door – 'God, it's not even locked' – and opened the door, marching in with his gun in hand.

“ _What the fuck!?”_ Len exclaimed, seeing Green Lantern with alcohol and gaze in his hands, towering over Wally who was laying on the couch, hand hovering over a gash that was… 'Is that _purple lightning!?'_

They stared at Len, eyes wide with shock. “What the fuck is going on!?” Len growled, trigger finger twitching dangerously.

Wally's mouth opened and closed, soundlessly. Green Lantern eyed Len suspiciously as his ringer glowed softly in warning.

“U-Uncle Len!?” Wally's voice squeaked.

Len raised an eyebrow, marching over to him and nudging Green Lantern out of the way. “So, which one of you wants to tell me what the fuck happened and why Flash was freaking out about you not picking up?”

Wally and Green Lantern exchanged fearful looks. Len was unamused, eyes narrowing dangerously on Wally's wound. “I'm guessing that's not from anything on Earth,” he noted aloud when neither answered him. The look on Green Lantern's guilty face was the only confirmation he needed.

Len pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand, feeling a headache coming on. He pulled out his phone  and sent a quick text to Sam telling him to pick up a League doctor and their medical bag and get over to the apartment before speed dialing Flash.

“ _Len? What's wrong? IsKidFlashokay?”_

“Red, if you keep talking I won't get to tell you,” Len remarked, with a sharp edge to it. When Flash was quiet, he took a breath and told him about what he'd found at the apartment.

“ _What do you mean, 'Kid is injured'?”_

Green Lantern had paled significantly and was staring at the phone with eyes the size of a soda can. Raising an eyebrow, Len ignored him and continued, “It seems your _friend_ took the kid on a little trip. ...in space.”

“ _WHAT!?”_

Len had to hold the phone away from his ear as Flash shouted. “Seriously, Red.  _Cool down.”_ With Flash silent, he added, “I sent Sam to pick up a League doctor. They should be on their way here now. Kid'll stay with me until you get back, okay?” Flash conceeded and had Len relay some very terrifying threats to Green Lantern, who looked just as green as his suit.

Well, Len may have doctored the threats just a tad after the phone clicked off, call ended, but no one needed to know. Wally looked amused at least.

As luck would have it, moments after the call ended, Sam and a very nervous looking doctor, holding a bag to his chest, stepped out from a mirror. The doctor exchanged a fearful glance with Green Lantern who just held up his hands in surrender. He was frozen. 'That won't do,' Len thought, giving the doctor a glare and jerked his head towards Wally.

Taking the hint, the doctor began to treat Wally, hands trembling slightly. Sam hovered behind the couch, looking down at Wally with concern.

“So,” Len said, settling on a recliner with his gun in his lap. The doctor had since been returned to wherever Sam had plucked him from and Sam gave Wally a glass of water. Lantern looked uneasy as he shuffled in an opposite recliner. “Do either of you want to tell me what happened and how the kid got hurt?”

Wally and Lantern exchanged a look before the kid looked at Len with a guilty face. “Would you believe me if I said  we might've gotten gotten in the middle of a civil war on an alien planet?”

“Hey,” Lantern piped up. “We didn't get in the middle of it. We just got on the wrong side,” he protested.

Listening to the two bicker about what happened, Len sighed. 'Never letting the glow-stick babysit the kid ever again,' he made a mental note to himself. Next time Flash could ask him to watch Wally instead of someone who would get him involved in an alien civil war on a planet somewhere in space. 

'Nope. He'd be safer if we took him on a job with us.' 

The thought was intriguing – one he promised to look into after he had taken the kid back to the safe house and given him plenty to eat. He'd even let the kid pick what they were watching. After all, he was pretty sure that Wally was exhausted from his trip.

“Okay, kid,” he interrupted, rubbing his aching neck. “Let's get going.”

Sam helped Wally up and they shuffled over to the mirror. Wally gave Lantern a small wave and told him that he'd talk to him later.

Once they were through, there was no reason for Len to stick around so he got up to leave. Almost out the door he turned back and narrowed his eyes, glaring at Green Lantern with a smile full of sharp teeth. “Have fun explaining everything to Red.”

He felt satisfied when he heard the hero squeak, fearfully, and closed the door behind him. “Tear him a new one, Scarlet,” he muttered with a faint smile on his fac e as he left.

**Author's Note:**

> Omg, I am so late on adding anything to this series. Honestly, I feel ashamed. Bad me. Bad. I started this a week ago, but I got stuck on where to go with it and then Len popped up (he's sneaky like that) and gave it its ending.
> 
> I'm not sure about the ending, but I hope you enjoy it. I wanted to have Hal and Wally bonding just a bit. Then they got in trouble and I'm not sure how that happened.
> 
> Anyways, right. Let me know what you thought and I hope you have a great weekend!


End file.
